British Tanks
The British tanks are much like the German tanks, in that they sport, good armor, good mobility, high accuracy and rate of fire, rather than raw firepower like the Russians. The British tanks excell at supporting allies, making pushes using their superior armor and hitpoints, or using high mobility to outflank and outplay opponents. British Light Tanks The British aren't really dedicated scout tanks like other nations, they have higher top speeds than their medium tank counterparts, however their maneuverability is rather lacking, meaning that they are much more suited to a support tank role. The guns are generally good, but are better suited to close range engagements, they have good aim time, good penetration, a quick rate of fire, but are rather lacking in accuracy. British Light Tanks include: *Cruiser Mk. I Light Tank *Cruiser Mk. II Light Tank *Cruiser Mk. III Light Tank *Cruiser Mk. IV Light Tank *Valentine Light Tank *Covenanter Light Tank *Crusader Light Tank British Medium Tanks The British Medium tanks are very progressive tanks, meaning they are lacking at lower tiers, good at medium tiers and powerful at high tiers. Low tiers, they are completely lacking in armor, also due to low powered engines are also not very fast or maneuverable, they do have good guns however, being their saving feature. Mid tier medium tanks are very quick and maneuverable, with low armor and decent guns, the guns are lacking in penetration but have good accuracy, aim time, and a fast rate of fire. High tiers ie. Tier VIII - X are very good indeed, they sacrifice the very high maneuverability for having slightly better frontal armor while still being weak from the sides and rear, but still have very good guns indeed, with high accuracy, very good peneration values, and high rates of fire. British Medium Tanks include: *Vickers Medium Mk. I Medium Tank *Vickers Medium Mk. II Medium Tank *Vickers Medium Mk. III Medium Tank *Matilda Medium Tank *Matilda Black Prince Premium Medium Tank *Cromwell Medium Tank *Comet Medium Tank *Centurion Mk. I Medium Tank *Centurion Mk. 7/1 Medium Tank *FV4202 Medium Tank British Heavy Tanks Like the British medium tank, British heavy tanks are progressive as well. They start of as very sluggish, slow, well armored heavy tanks, but by tier VIII become more like support tanks. The mid tier heavy tanks are well armored, slow and sluggish with high accuracy, good aim time guns, with slightly low penetration values. High tier British heavy tanks become reasonably fast support tanks, with very accurate, high penetration, low alpha damage guns. British Heavy Tanks include: *Excelsior Premium Heavy Tank *Churchill I Heavy Tank *Churchill VII Heavy Tank *TOG II* Premium Heavy Tank *Black Prince Heavy Tank *Caernarvon Heavy Tank *Conqueror Heavy Tank *FV215b Heavy Tank British Tank Destroyers The British Tank destroyers, unlike other lines, aren't really progressive, but rather varied. From tiers II - IV they are conversion of other tanks, making them rather fast and lightly armored with good anti-tank guns. However from tier V - IX they become very well armored slow moving brutes. They sport guns with good accuracy, high penetration and decent alpha damage. Due to the nature of the tanks, they are very good at shooting on the move, and due to the painfully slow speed, you will be firing on the move most of the game, if you want to actually get into the thick of things. But at tier X, it loses most of this armor, besides on the turret and gains a monstrous, rather derpy 183mm gun. British Tank Destroyers include: *Universal Carrier 2-pdr Tank Destroyer *Valentine AT Tank Destroyer *Alecto Tank Destroyer *AT-2 Tank Destroyer *Churchill Gun Carrier Tank Destroyer *AT 8 Tank Destroyer *AT 7 Tank Destroyer *AT 15A Premium Tank Destroyer *AT 15 Tank Destroyer *Tortoise Tank Destroyer *FV215b (183) Tank Destroyer British Self-Propelled Guns The British Self-Propelled Guns, are probably the most varied and interesting lines of tank in the game. From tiers II-IV they are similar, being fairly standard SPG's. The Tier V Bishop has an enourmously high gun arc, meaning it is able to shoot over obstacle onto unsuspecting enemies. The Tier VI is even more peculiar having the speed and maneuverability of a light tank, while for an artillery at Tier VI having a rather poor gun. At high tiers, they become more serious, rather well armored, high firepower SPG's much like the American SPG's. British Self-Propelled Guns include: *Loyd Gun Carrige SPG *Sexton I Premium SPG *Sexton II SPG *Birch Gun SPG *Bishop SPG *FV304 SPG *Crusade 5.5-in. SP SPG *FV207 SPG *FV3805 SPG *Conqueror Gun Carrige SPG Category:Nations